


You chose him, Not me

by Syxcheii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxcheii/pseuds/Syxcheii
Summary: Tanaka and Nishinoya Are Bestfriends, They are always doing stupid things, copying each other homeworks, Laughing together. And then one day nishinoya introduce his friend who named kiyoko while kiyoko have feelings for tanaka. Nishinoya was hurt but he knew it's the best for him to let go and let them be happy.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 1





	You chose him, Not me

"Eey 2ll" Tanaka said while approaching his friend nishinoya "Eey wassap?" Nishinoya replied back while turning around to see his bald friend. "Nothing much, Why do you ask?" Tanaka said in confusion. "No Reason, I just wanna know if may friend is doing okay." Nishinoya laugh and pat his back, "Come on man, I'm not a child you know that" Tanaka said while darting his friend a death glare. "Chill, Tanaka" Nishinoya saying while he puts his hand up.

There was an awkward silence :^

"Did you know we have an assignment?" Nishinoya asks tanaka, "Don't assume that i will make my homework" Tanaka said while closing his eyes. "Come on we can ask Tsukishima and yamaguchi on that right?" Nishinoya said while looking at his friend, "Yep, But still no i'm not gonna make my assignment." Tanaka said. Nishinoya shrug and just continued walking.

— After the long walk (to go to their neighborhood) —

"See ya" Nishinoya said while walking and waving a goodbye. "See ya" Tanaka said while going to his house, "I'm Home" Tanaka shouts while taking his shoes off, "Oh hey, Ryuu can you do the dishes?" Saeko said. "Give me a break will you?" Tanaka said rolling his eyes, "Come on, Imma be late on my work you know that?" Saeko said taking her car keys. "This afternoon?" Tanaka said in cofusion, Saeko just nod and said "It's a emergency alright, you can go do the dishes and cook if you want to." Saeko said "Yeah yeah" Tanaka said while walking to the kitchen. "Wait— This motherfuc-"

— After doing the dishes — 

'I cannot on i hate how she did not wash the dishes this morning. ' Tanaka said to himself why her sister is so lazy asf why can't he just have another sister.

— Next Morning —

"Noya why are you here? is only 6 am in the morning you know that?" Tanaka said rubbing his eyes. "I know tanaka but I know you need to copy my homework" Noya said pointing at the papers he is holding. "You really know me don't ya?" Both of them laugh "Of course i know, you always come to my house early to copy my homework" Noya said Tanaka just rolled his eyes and goes to the bathroom to go take a bath.

— Timeskip Tanaka finish having a bath and he finishes to copy noya's homework —

"Thanks dude you do be my life saver you know that" Tanaka said while putting his shoes. "Oh come on i'm always your life saver." Noya laugh "Yeah,yeah right." Tanaka walked away while his friend catching up on him "WAIT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT" Noya said running to his friend. "Chill your ass will ya?" Tanaka said while laughing.

— At school —

"The is weather is good isn't?" Tanaka said while going inside the campus. Noya just gave him a nod and just follow his friend to go to the classroom. "Hey, Ryuu wanna go hang out with me and kiyoko?"Noya said while his chin resting on his right palm,, "Kiyoko? Who is that?" Tanaka said in a confusing tone. "Oh, just and old friend of mine.We were friends since highschool." Noya said "Sure, I will go" Tanaka said "Alright, Then it settles!" Noya said excitedly.

— After School (And they got home)—

" I will see you later Ryuu!!" Noya said "Mhm, I will see you later too." Tanaka said while going to his house. " I'm Home " Tanaka shouts and taking his shoes off. 'Probably still on work or sleeping' Tanaka thought to himself, He goes to his room to get ready "This will be good it's not like a party or something." Mumbling to himself. Tanaka gets out of his room and burst out on the house, while his friend noya waiting for him outside of his house. "Let's go?" Noya said putting his phone on his pocket. "What we waitin for? of course let's go" Tanaka said "Do you have your sister car key?" Noya said to his friend who is standing next to him. "Yep, I have it" Tanaka said proudly "Then let's use her car." Noya said pointing at Saeko's car. "Are you out of your mind? We don't have drivers license." Tanaka replied back on him. "Come on, so we won't waste a single dollar for taxi." Noya said "Fine just this once." Tanaka said defeated. "Alright!" Noya said happily. "If we got into a car crash i would blame it on you." Tanaka said angrily "Aw, come on don't be hot headed." Noya said while patting his friend shoulder.

— They Arrived —

"See? we don't have any problems." Noya said to tanaka while getting out of the car. "I'm not gonna go drive in that car again." Tanaka said getting out on the driver's seat. "Yeah,Right oh there she is." Noya said pointing at the girl who is sitting peacefully on a table. Noya walked to the table where she is sitting on while tanaka is just following him. "Wassap, Kiyoko-san" Noya said while wrapping his hand on the girl shoulders "I'm fine noya." Kiyoko said while looking at the boy who is just leaning on the wall. "Who is he?" Kiyoko pointing at Tanaka. "Him? TANAKAAA" Noya shouts at him. And got out of his little imagination. "What?" Tanaka said irritated "Can you just introduce yourself on her?" Noya said to him with a smile. "Oh, well Ryuunosuke Tanaka, Nice to meet you." He said. "Kiyoko Shimizu" Kiyoko said with a smile. 'Wtf, how did God drop this goddess on earth.' Tanaka thought

— Time skip (3 months) —

Noya was planning to confess to kiyoko this week while Tanaka is confessing on kiyoko right now. Tanaka is in a good mood, going home while noya is confuse why he is so happy about? "Hey,Ryuu why are so happy about?" Noya said in a confusing tone. "Oh, I just confessed to kiyoko." Tanaka said happily. While noya's eyes widen. "oh... so what did she answer?" Noya said to his friend who is in a good mood. "She sais she likes me too and now we are dating!" Tanaka said with a big smile on his face. While in the other hand noya's heart are cracking into pieces. He looks for a good time to confess his feeling to kiyoko. I guess they are really not meant to be. "Well Congrats Ryuu!" Noya said and put a big smile on his face even tho he is really hurt that he can't be together with the one he loves. "Thank you, See you tomorrow Noya" Tanaka said while going to his house. nishinoya's pov I sigh while walking to go to my house. I arrived at my house and take off my shoes. And goes to my room. I cry it all out, But when I saw Tanaka so happy that Him and Kiyoko are dating make me happy and sad too. But in the end I got hurt. but for me it's time to let go this feelings on kiyoko. She is happy with tanaka. and i'm happy when she is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first ever fanfic and posting it here— But thank you for reading :) i appreciate it and Feedback in this oneshot will be appreciated.


End file.
